Audra
by Miss. Meglomaniac
Summary: Set in the empty hearse. Sherlock remembers something he never wanted to know. [SherlockxOC]


He pranced around the crime scene like a bat out of hell, occasionally glancing behind to make sure she wasn't getting herself into too much trouble, which she found undoubtly easy for some perculiar reason unknown to him. She had a vase in her hands, throwing it back and forth, most likely to settle the boredom that she felt, he wondered how anyone could feel bored at such a fasinating case as this he couldn't understand, but Audra was different, some might stretch as far as to say she was strange.

"Sherly..." She whinned, placing the vase back on the pedestal of which it once stood and moved to stand behind him, leaning her head on his shoulder, he didn't mind, it was just what she did. What he did mind however was when she called him Sherly, it was an awful nickname but still it was a term of endearment and it was coming from Audra so he let her continue even though he hated it. He turned his head to look at her, raising his eyebrows at her in question, asking her what she wanted and why she had moved over and away from the vase that had captured her attention before. "Haven't you figured it out yet? can't Molly be of any use?"

He chuckled slightly, shaking his head at her ridiculous and some what pointless series of questions, and to be perfectly honest for once he had no answers to give her. He hadn't quite figured everything out yet, there were still some small details he had to work with and he couldn't quite consentrate entirely when she was around. Molly wasn't of any use at that particular moment in time, she was no John, but John didn't like him much anymore, John was angry that he faked his death but he didn't see why it should affect him so entirely but John only had an average mind, he shouldn't expect that highly of him. Audra was different, after John's outburst he half expected her to hurt him too but she didn't, she simply hugged him and thanked him for returning, it seemed rather out of character for Audra, but then again you could never tell with her.

"Sherlock, come on lighten up," She giggled, wrapping her arms around him briefly before letting him go knowing full well that he wanted and needed to continue with his case so he could finish and not be cranky which would cause her to be happier. She however liked to make sure that he stayed happy because if he wasn't it was like hell on earth, he would insult everyone and people to become upset, he had gone as far as to insult her as well, it was only once and he had regretted it ever since. Audra didn't deserve that, she deserved to feel happy all the time without having to deal with him everyday, but she did regardless, always loving and caring even if she was odd sometimes, her little quirks never ceased to amuse.

"Come on you know I can't hold a one way conversation, talk to me, i'm dying here," She said exasperated, ruffling his hair slightly in a playful manner but he couldn't help but feel a wave of unease over her choice of words. 'I'm dying, here' the words circled around in his head as head tried to understand why. He mentally scanned through all of the possible reasons but none of them seemed to be right, it was the way she said it and the words she used, the all too familiar words and he couldn't remember anything, he supposed he must have deleted them from his mind palace but for what reason? why would he delete such a harmless thing that obiviously held some importance. He strained to remember but it was simply a task he could not complete, he could see Audra's worried expression as she watched him search, he didn't want to upset her so he stopped, pushing it to the back of his mind for him to solve later, away from Audra.

"Are you alright," She asked softly, resting her hand on his forearm, her eyes questioning and worried. He smiled at her reassuringly and walked forwards towards a particularly interesting mirror, which was cracked and slightly bloodied, there was an obivious fight but why should it have expanded as far as it did? as far as he knew fights didn't occur across a span of five different rooms, something seemed off.

"Audra, pass me my magnifying glass," He said rather loudly, he saw Molly who stood in the corner of the room observing his work turned her head sharply to face him, staring at him with a with a confused look on her face, he couldn't see what she could be confused about but he could see that Audra has disappeared. He swore she was right behind him only mere moments ago and now she was gone, he looked back to Molly wodering if Audra's disappearance was why she was so confused and on the verge of tears but surely no one would cry over such trivial matters such as Audra leaving the room.

"Sherlock, d...did you just say Audra?" Molly asked as a small trail of tears began to fall from her eyes. He was confused, of course he said Audra what did she think he said? and what was with the tears all of a sudden?it was odd and he couldn't see what was going on. He just wanted Audra to come back to keep him company, he missed her endless babble that sounded like a beautiful melody.

"Obiviously," He told Molly, rubbing his hand across his temple in an attempt to physically remove the stress, he felt angry and upset and he had no idea why. He had zero answers, but a soft giggle behind him caused him to spin around. She was back. She had come back from wherever she had wondered off too, but she was different than when she had left, something was wrong, the soft smile she wore didn't reach her eyes anymore, her eyes were cold and lifeless. He had seen eyes just like her's hundreds of times in the morgue, she had the eyes of a corpse.

"Sherlock, Audra's been dead for...for eighteen months don't you remember?" Molly's quiet voice seemed to ring out through the room, she couldn't possibly...but she...he could see it. He could see the newspaper headlines. He could see the scene of the crime, there was so much blood. He didn't want to remember, he didn't want to see. His Audra and his poor baby girl. She stood behind him clutching at her stomach, deep vicious cuts brandished her body, tears pouring from her eyes and mixing with the already congealing blood. It could be true. It musn't be true.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to come back and find Audra and a baby girl and John who wanted to continue to be his friend. It was supposed to be fine, everything was supposed to be okay for once. He left her for her own good and she was murdered, how could he ever justify anything again? she was gone forever and John didn't like him anymore, he didn't have anyone else. He was alone. No one cared anymore. Audra was gone. The only one perso he cared for romantically was dead. Hed had no one. He was useless and all alone.

That was when the tears began to fall. They were unstoppable and he was inconsolable.


End file.
